28 Yin-yangs
by Autobot Guardian
Summary: Inspired by the 28 ficlets challence. My friend ChaosDancer12 also gave me the idea, so I'm doing it. This all circulates around my OC, Yin-yang.


**_Okay, I'm just using a prompt table that I found online, so I don't really own the prompts. This is the beginning of the 28 Yin-yangs! I only own my OCs and the stories, nothing else. The song is Fantasy by Mariah Carey._**

 **0o0o0o0o0**

 **Prompt #012 Fantasy**

When the greyscale femme reached her small night club on Cybertron, she was smiling. It was the Golden Ages, and business was booming for her in Polyhex. Mechs and femmes from all over the world flocked to her small club to hear her music, and she played and sang for them with every ounce of her spark. After unlocking the door, she went inside, and started to set up everything for that night.

It was a special day, indeed, because the Prime himself and his bondmate would be coming. They had called two days prior, telling her that they were going to be arriving that night, so she wanted everything to be perfect. She hung up glittering strands of white and blue crystals on the walls, and hung up hollow crystal spheres from the ceiling. She knew how to improvise with what she had. The spheres were actually the leftover husks from tree-grown energon she had been buying for a while now, and they made perfect decorations.

She then started to set up the stage. She had already asked her friends, who were the trio in the band called Rockin' Death, to join her that night, and they had sent back a reply that they had an opening in their schedule then. That meant that she would have better music that night. Her assistants arrived a few minutes after she had started getting the stage set up, and they went to get the high grade set up for that night. And she told them to get the best they had.

"Okay, let's see… this is turning out pretty good!" Yin-yang stepped back to admire her handiwork, and then got to work again. Her tri-fold fins on her back splayed wide as she worked, vibrating slightly to give her some music while she worked. Her tri-fold head finials were splayed wide as well, catching snippets of wireless communications, as she split both of her arms to make four three-fingered ones. That would enable her to work faster.

Hours later, the night club was ready for the arrival of the Prime and the other guests. Suddenly, her head finials splayed wide, as she received a communication.

"Black and White Night, this is Yin-yang. How may I help you?"

* _Yin-yang, this is Optimus Prime. Is there room on your roster for a few more guests? I'd like to bring a few friends to the club with me._ * Yin-yang's optics widened behind her visor, and she hurried over to where she kept the guest list for that night. There were still a few open spots on it.

"How many friends are you wanting to bring with you?"

* _Would three be alright?_ *

"Yes, we have enough room for three more guests on the list. Care to tell me their names, so that I may add them?"

* _Ironhide, Chromia, and Ratchet. Thank you for your help, Yin-yang._ *

"No problem. Anything for the Prime. Well, I'm going to open the club now. See you from the stage!" Yin-yang then closed the communication, and handed the list to her security guard just as the three members of Rockin' Death arrived. While the other three femmes were setting up their instruments and microphones, Yin-yang was going over everything one more time to make sure that everything was perfect. Then, the exact moment she had gotten onto the stage and behind her impressive techno-keyboard set, the guests came in.

The Prime and his group were first, and the five of them looked around in awe. Then, Yin-yang recognized one of them.

"Ratchet! I thought your name was familiar when Prime told me to add you to the list!" Yin-yang waved one three-fingered hand at the white mech, who smiled in return.

"Yin-yang, it's been a while." They didn't have time to say anything else, because soon the club was crowded, and it was time to start the music. They started out with Yin-yang using her tri-fold back fins' vibrations to create a whimsical tune, while she and Blueflare worked together on their two sets of keyboards to make a twinkling sound. The four of them let out a melodic series of humming sounds, and then the greyscale femme started to sing.

" _Oh, when you walk by every night, talking sweet and looking fine, I get kinda hectic inside. Mmm, baby I'm so into you, Darling, if you only knew All the things that flow through my mind. But it's just a…_ "

The other three femmes joined in for the chorus then. _"… sweet sweet fantasy baby, when I close my eyes you come and you take me. It's so deep in my daydreams, but it's just a sweet, sweet fantasy baby._ " Then, Yin-yang took up the solo lyrics again, noticing how the mechs and femmes were having a great time dancing.

" _Images of rapture creep into me slowly, as you're going to my head and my heart beats faster when you take me over time and time and time again, but it's just a…_ "

Back to the chorus with all four of them. _"…sweet sweet fantasy baby, when I close my eyes you come and you take me. It's so deep in my daydreams, but it's just a sweet, sweet fantasy baby. Sweet sweet fantasy baby, when I close my eyes you come and you take me. It's so deep in my daydreams, but it's just a sweet, sweet fantasy baby._ "

" _I'm in heaven with my boyfriend, my laughing boyfriend. There's no beginning, and there is no end. Feels like I'm dreaming, but I'm not sleeping._ " Yin-yang was completely enjoying herself, all four of her arms working to make the music along with her back fins, while the three members of Rockin' Death were having the time of their lives.

" _Sweet, sweet fantasy baby, when I close my eyes you come and you take me. It's so deep in my daydreams, but it's just a sweet, sweet fantasy baby. Sweet, sweet fantasy baby, when I close my eyes you come and you take me. It's so deep in my daydreams, but it's just a sweet, sweet fantasy baby. Sweet, sweet fantasy baby. Sweet, sweet fantasy baby._ " As the song ended, Yin-yang truly felt like she was in a fantasy, because this was what the perfect life was to her. Music, friends, dancing, and laughing. That was her fantasy.


End file.
